


Private Show Protocol

by Supreme_Distraction



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat Tongue, Cunnilingus, Cyberpunk, F/F, First Time, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Distraction/pseuds/Supreme_Distraction
Summary: When *Kira* Miki sat at the bar, she was surprised that Jill skipped the small talk and asked a favour from her. She was doubly surprised when that favour happened to be a one-on-one with a fan.
Relationships: Stella Hoshii/Kira Miki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Private Show Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for anonymous, who requested "a short, shippy little story about Kira Miki getting together with one of the ladies of VA-11 Hall-A" with some sexy particulars during the bedroom scene.
> 
> Naturally, I chose Stella because she's just so cute.
> 
> If you'd like your own ideas brought to life, feel free to shoot me an email :3

"Excuse me, is this... VA-11 Hall-A bar?" 

Cat Boomers weren't a common sight around the bar and it took Jill a moment to reply, "It is indeed. Welcome to Valhalla."

The redhead ran a hand through her hair. "...oh God, what is Sei planning now?"

"Excuse me?" What was with the trend of individuals bashing her workplace of late?

"..."

The woman's name was Stella, as it turned out, and her strange beverage requests were a refreshing challenge. Jill won the redhead's favour by proving her how knowledgeable she was regarding their origins.

They talked about the reliable, klutzy Sei and how she tended to leave her helmet in a variety of places. Jill had to wonder if anyone else had tried it on like Boss had and gotten stuck, but chose not to bring it up to Stella. She noticed the way the Cat Boomer's single red eye lit up affectionately at the mention of her friend, and also wondered what the story was with the woman's other eye, but again chose not to breach what was likely a sensitive subject.

"Say, is that *Kira* Miki's autograph on that glass?"

_'Seems like the glass is a conversation starter, nice.'_ "Yeah, it is."

"How did you get it?"

"She stopped here yesterday just before the concert."

"REALLY?!" Her organic eye went wide and pointed ears stood directly upright. Then, she flushed and they went flat against her skull. "... I mean... She did?"

Well, that was a surprise. "Do you like her, Miss Stella?"

"Just call me Stella." Her expression brightened. "I do."

"She said she'd be back here some time. Would you like to meet her?"

Again, pointed ears stood up, the fur at their base bristling in her excitement. "You're serious?"

Jill blinked, once again caught off guard by the Cat Boomer's reaction. She'd taken Stella for the serious, collected sort, but was quickly finding otherwise—at least when her taste in music was involved. "Uh, yeah. I can let her know next time I see her. Can you give me your contact information?"

It was barely out of her mouth before Stella thrust a business card into her hands, that single red eye sparkling.

x.x.x

"G'evening."

When *Kira* Miki sat at the bar, she was surprised that Jill skipped the small talk and asked a favour from her. She was doubly surprised when that favour happened to be a one-on-one with a fan. 

"I usually charge for these things," she teased as she sipped her Mulan Tea. Gil had let it slip that the beverage wasn't on the menu, but rather procured personally by the serious woman—who had, of course, denied any preferential treatment. "This friend of yours must be someone special to you."

"I actually met her in the bar just the other day."

Curiouser and curiouser. *Kira* Miki had never pegged Jill as the type to be personally invested in what happened to her clients. She also knew Jill was a little more cautious than she was of those calling themselves *Kira* Miki fans—particularly the ones who diligently stalked the idol.

So who could this new face be?

"And you said that she's a fan of mine?"

"Mhm. She regretted not being able to make it to your last concert, but is looking forward to the next one."

That reminded her: she needed to get Jill a ticket to her next show... She really was a lovely person. "I see. For you, Jill, anything." She winked and Gil snickered as his co-worker smiled and averted her gaze. 

"Shut it, John."

x.x.x

It wasn't until after the whole Bank mishap that *Kira* Miki was able to visit the bar again. She called ahead, as she had promised Jill she would, and was surprised to find out Stella was already sitting in Vallhalla, apparently hung up over the fate of a close friend who was—or, perhaps, had been?—a White Knight.

The Lilim drummed her hands against her thighs as she stared out the car window and stilled when she recognized the action to be a nervous tic. What reason did she have to be nervous? She got up on stage in front of thousands of fans of her music on a regular basis—meeting just one face-to-face wasn't a big deal.

A few minutes later, her driver parked the car and she climbed out into a sea of eager fans. They were her own personal escort, she sometimes joked, somehow finding out about her plans and converging without fail. They were a harmless lot and she wasn't about to discourage her fans from showing their support—whatever form that support may take. An idol was nothing without her fan base, after all.

*Kira* Miki spared some time chatting with her fans, a pleasant smile on her face. Her nerves were soothed by their bright faces, their eagerness to prove their devotion, and she left them with a cheery wave and a bounce in her step. They would be waiting right here for her when she returned and that was comforting, in a way, for a Lilim who had no close personal connections.

Then, *Kira* Miki entered VA-11 Hall-A and was immediately nervous all over again at the sight of the well-dressed red-headed Cat Boomer sitting by her lonesome at the bar. Jill looked up at her entry, raising a hand in greeting, and the redhead glanced over her shoulder to see who the dark-haired woman was acknowledging. How in the world did she get her hair to fall in perfectly luxurious ringlets around her shoulders like that?

_'Deep breath; in... And out...'_

"You must be Stella." She beamed as she took the empty seat next to the woman. "Jill failed to mention that you're absolutely gorgeous."

"Oh, um, thank you..." The redhead smiled coyly, but her gaze—one red eye and one a void surrounding a pinprick of light—met *Kira* Miki's unflinchingly as she shook the proffered hand. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss—"

"Please, it's just *Kira* Miki. The pleasure is all mine."

"What're you having?" Jill asked.

"A Sparkle Star, please."

The more they chatted, the worse the tumultuous feeling in the pit of her stomach grew until *Kira* Miki actually began combing her knowledge banks for the symptoms of her malfunction. Warmth of cheeks, trembling extremities, and "fluttering" sensation in stomach couldn't be found in any Lilim maintenance literature, even amidst the million hits she got in just under a second. The search did bring up an interesting thread in the Dangerous Ideas forum about what incited anxiety in humans and—

*Kira* Miki snapped back to the conversation at hand with a guilty smile. Stella was looking at her curiously, the question she had asked having gone without answer. Jill, bless her, had retreated to the other end of the bar in order to give them some semblance of privacy.

"Sorry. You were saying?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is great!" She responded, turning up the idol charm without really meaning to. All other functions were nominal, these small inconsistencies aside, and she really was enjoying their chat. It wasn't often that *Kira* Miki was able to appreciate such charming, well-spoken companionship. That wasn't to say her fans weren't educated, but they did tend towards hysterics when faced with the Lilim they idolized. Stella Hoshii was different.

Could it be...?

_"Accidental love, lost love, or even the gentle touch of another person, I feel like I'm in this bubble that won't let me catch all possible feelings, and my senses get tired of the same environment."_

She had written that entry in her blog and hadn't thought about it again until just now. The search term "love" brought up a staggering number of hits; there was no way she could sort through them all before they parted ways. *Kira* Miki reached out and placed her hand on the forearm Stella had resting on the counter. That gentle touch only intensified the churning in her stomach and solidified her need to find out if _this_ was the experience she was so sorely missing.

"I'd be honoured to give you a private show sometime. Say... Tonight?"

Stella's ears twitched excitedly, which was just about the cutest thing *Kira* Miki had seen the calm and collected Cat Boomer do... Until Stella's cheeks flushed, too.

"I-I'd love that..."

The Lilim bit her lip. Whatever these unfamiliar feelings were, she was going to eat this girl up.

x.x.x

Stella exited the bar by herself. She saw the milling fans that *Kira* Miki had warned her about and ducked her head, but their attention was trained on the doorway. She went around the building, down a sketchy alleyway, and climbed into the darkly tinted vehicle parked there. A little voice in the back of her head remarked that the combination of factors was potentially dangerous, but the Cat Boomer steeled her nerves. Hearing from Art today regarding Sei had been both a disappointment and a relief; he hadn't provided much information, but he had rekindled her hope. Sei was a resourceful girl and she was more than likely fine. She had to be.

To make her day even better, she had met *Kira* Miki face-to-face—and now she had been invited to the idol's home?! To quell her anxiousness, Stella took out her phone. Upon unlocking it, was greeted with the familiar blue and white colour scheme of the *Kira* Miki blog, which happened to be the last thing she'd been looking at before the private detective had come into the bar. 

The post was one she had read over a few times, not that she'd ever admit it, and a single line kept replaying in her head.

_"I want to meet new people, places! Because even though I have a large bank of knowledge, I actually never experimented with what most consider normal..."_

Perhaps it was her wishful thinking, but given that the post talked about love prior to using the word "experimented," could that mean *Kira* Miki was inexperienced in such matters? It was difficult to believe after meeting the Lilim in person. *Kira* Miki was confident, beautiful, and above all there was something magnetic about her personality that made one want to do whatever it took to put a smile on full lips. Stella was having trouble keeping herself from being caught up in it. 

A giggling *Kira* Miki clambered into the back seat and ended up in Stella's lap. The redhead raised her hands, careful not to touch any part of the buxom idol as her face heated. She'd actually never been, er, up close and personal like this with a Lilim before and was caught off guard by how warm and soft her artificial frame was. 

"Sorry about that." Nonplussed, *Kira* Miki scooted over. Once she was in her proper seat, she crossed one leg over the other. "I trust none of my fans gave you trouble?"

"They were too busy looking out for you," was Stella's honest response. She couldn't blame them.

The drive took longer than expected and Stella began to fidget. She kept stealing glances over at her companion, and giddiness didn't fail to make her heart race and her ears twitch no matter how she tried to stop them. She wasn't stupid; she knew what *Kira* Miki's invitation really entailed, but now she was second guessing her abilities. She was no slouch in the sack, but her list of partners was fairly short whereas the idol could have anyone she wanted. And then there was the matter of... oral intimacy.

Stella bit her lip, stole another glance at *Kira* Miki, and almost fell out of her seat when her eyes met violet ones. She quickly looked away, mortified that she'd been caught, and a hand touched her shoulder. "If you aren't comfortable, we don't have to—"

"No!" Stella said quickly. She wasn't one to do this sort of thing, but this was _*Kira*. Miki._ You didn't just throw away a chance to be with a gorgeous and talented idol.

The Lilim smiled widely and took Stella's hand in hers. Her fingers were long, suited to play an instrument, and the redhead's mind went straight into the gutters.

x.x.x

"This way~"

*Kira* Miki's room was exactly what Stella had imagined: primarily white with accents of pastel blue and black and covered in plushies and musical paraphernalia. Her hostess hummed as she went around lighting candles; after she was finished, she told Stella to make herself comfortable and slipped through a doorway to the rear of the room.

Candles? She was oddly prepared for this. They smelled lovely and the ambience was to die for, but the practiced motion with which the Lilim had lit them left a bad taste in Stella's mouth. She'd obviously done this before—the question was: how many times? The Cat Boomer hesitated right where she was in the doorway, her heart beating fast. She didn't often do this sort of thing and the gravity of the fact that she was standing in the doorway of *Kira* Miki's bedroom made it impossible to move.

When *Kira* Miki returned, she was wearing a terrycloth robe. "What are you still doing over there, silly?"

Her hands were soft and warm as they clasped Stella's, tugging her forward so that she crossed the threshold. The Cat Boomer allowed herself to be led over to the bed and then pulled down onto it. Slender fingers slid through her hair, scratching at the base of her ears, and she purred, relaxing despite herself. Lips touched her temple and then her cheek and Stella tensed, her ears flattening anxiously.

"W-wait—!"

Full lips met hers, applying gentle pressure, and Stella released a gasp. A tongue slipped past the resulting gap and a hand cupped her cheek as *Kira* Miki deepened the kiss. The moment their tongues twisted against each other, Stella hastily gripped the front of the Lilim's robe, and pushed.

Violet eyes were unfocused. "I'm sorry... Did you not want to...?"

"No, no!" Stella's face was painfully hot. "I just... Didn't want to hurt you."

Blink. "Hurt me?" 

The genuine confusion on the Lilim's face gave Stella pause. "You mean you didn't notice?"

How could that be?

*Kira* Miki blinked again, and then understanding dawned on pale, pretty features. "Your tongue."

It wasn't something she liked to talk about. "Yes..."

"I like it." Stella's jaw went slack as the Lilim bit her lower lip. "I take it your other partners weren't a fan of the, ah, cat's rasp?"

That was putting it lightly. 97.5% of Cat Boomers didn't have the rare mutation wherein one's tongue was as rough as a cat's. It wasn't a desirable trait in the slightest and limited the redhead's options in terms of intimacy, so to hear *Kira* Miki say that she enjoyed it?

Stella shivered. In releasing her grasp on the robe, she allowed it to slip from the Lilim's pale shoulders and was treated with an awe inspiring view of large, full breasts. "*Kira*— _Mmph_!"

There were no more words; just soft sounds of pleasure as the pair became better acquainted.

...

Stella wasn't sure when *Kira* Miki had managed to strip off her dress and brassiere, but the sudden draft made her nipples stand at attention. She was reluctant to stop kissing the idol, the interaction having been severely lacking in previous encounters, and a whine of protest left her when *Kira* Miki pulled away. 

Kisses were peppered along the redhead's jawline, as if in apology. "You are so cute..."

Stella opened her mouth to protest, only to whimper when *Kira* Miki reached out and palmed a breast in each hand. Full lips pressed a kiss over her quickening pulse, then brushed along the curve of her neck as she shivered. "*Kira* Miki..."

"For you, it's just *Kira*." There was a laugh in her voice as she nuzzled Stella's throat. "These seem quite sensitive..."

Her hands continued to knead pale swells, making it difficult to string together coherent thoughts as the redhead squirmed and arched. Her breasts had always been a weakspot, but the Lilim's touch was proving particularly effective in setting her senses ablaze. Stella bit her lip to keep from crying out and *Kira* Miki looked at her thoughtfully, her hands stilling.

"...?" Her breathing was a little uneven.

"Come here." Uncertain of what the Lilim was planning, Stella crawled across the bed, following *Kira* Miki up to the head of the bed, where she put her back against the headboard. The idol took hold of Stella's hips, turning her so that the Cat Boomer's back was to her. "You've got a really great butt."

Stella smiled despite herself, the genuineness behind the compliment charming her completely. "Thank you."

"Mm..." She was pulled down into *Kira* Miki's lap and deceptively slender arms looped around her waist. The idol's lips returned to Stella's neck, brushing over the nape, and a curious sensation made the redhead glance down.

It was like a slight jolt had passed through her midsection. What was—?

*Kira* Miki's hands came into firm contact with her breasts again and Stella cried out loudly, clapping her hands over her mouth an instant later as horror coloured her cheeks. She couldn't help the mewls that escaped her as the Lilim's vibrating hands continued to tease sensitive swells.

_"*Kira*..."_

Teeth stung at the curve of her shoulder. Then, a smoky voice purred into her ear, "Let me hear you, Stella. Please?"

She couldn't very well turn down a request like that, now could she? Stella obediently lowered her hands and *Kira* Miki rewarded her by rolling her nipples between vibrating fingers. The redhead moaned, arching her back in silent askance for more as pleasure zipped down her spine in electrical arcs.

The Lilim continued to kiss whatever flesh she could reach—neck, back, shoulder—as she kneaded and caressed Stella's breasts, her actions tender. Had she the presence of mind to consider it, Stella might have been surprised given the transient nature of their affair; as it was, she could only moan and squirm, her arousal leaving shiny streaks on her thighs as she squeezed them together.

Oh God. She was going to reach orgasm just from this!? Squirm as she might, Stella wasn't able to escape *Kira* Miki's embrace or the gentle assault on her breasts. She dug her fingers into *Kira* Miki's thighs to ground herself as pleasure wound tight in her loins, threatening to snap, and her inner muscles clenched spasmodically. When at last she tensed, her head falling back onto *Kira* Miki's shoulder as she cried out, the Lilim cooed words of encouragement into her ear. It wasn't until Stella regained some semblance of self-awareness that she realized the vibration had ceased and *Kira* Miki was rubbing soothing circles on her sternum.

She'd never had a partner who had treated her so gently before. Sex had always been a means to an end—a race to see who could get whom off first. It was silly, but tears pricked at her eye and she blinked rapidly to keep them at bay.

"That was incredible..."

"Isn't that my line?" Stella asked, incredulous.

It was as though *Kira* Miki hadn't even heard her. "Are you that sensitive elsewhere?" The redhead gasped audibly when slender fingers dipped between her legs to find a triangle of drenched red curls. There was a soft sound behind her, likely of surprise, and *Kira* Miki lost no time slicking her fingertips through wet heat.

"Easy," Stella hissed, her hips jerking. Her clit was still sensitive from her recent and admittedly intense orgasm and to have *Kira* Miki stroke it so suddenly...!

"Sorry," the Lilim murmured, reaching lower and finding the entrance to Stella's sex. 

Aided by the wetness found there, she slipped a single digit in easily, all the way up to the third knuckle. Stella moaned and spread her legs eagerly, and that was all the invitation *Kira* Miki needed to ease in a second finger and thrust them in and out at a steady pace. She returned her free hand to the redhead's breasts, alternating between fondling either as her fingers worked between splayed legs.

Stella was going to cum again; she could feel it in the electric arcs of ecstasy that flooded her frame with heat and made her toes curl and her eyes roll back in her head. She twisted, claiming *Kira* Miki's lips to muffle the cry that left her as her inner muscles tightened like a vice around talented fingers. Once again the Lilim petted Stella, as if to help her down from her high, running her hand through fiery tresses damp with sweat. The Cat Boomer shivered and leaned back against her partner, her heart beating fast though she was completely at ease—the exception being her vaginal muscles, which absolutely refused to relinquish their grasp. 

*Kira* Miki giggled and kissed her shoulder. "I'm going to need my hand back, you know."

Stella flushed. "Sorry. I'm, mm... trying to relax."

"That's such an oxymoron."

It really was. Stella chuckled and the Lilim took advantage of her shift in attention to pull her fingers free with a wet sound. 

" _Ah...!"_ Another shudder rippled through Stella, her inner muscles protesting the loss of the feeling of fullness. She couldn't very well just relax here in the afterglow, she reminded herself, shifting sluggishly in *Kira* Miki's grasp. The idol had been such an attentive partner, it would be criminal not to show her the same consideration...

_*Kira* Miki had re-secured her robe at some point, though a single tug of the belt looped around her waist loosened it enough that it fell off of her shoulders. Stella pushed it the rest of the way off, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of pale curves in all the right places._

__

_She'd always sort of wondered and now she knew for a fact: Lilims were anatomic perfection._

__

__

_Stella pushed the idol onto her back, her heart beating fast as she bit her lip.  
_'Gorgeous...'_ *Kira* Miki made a soft, appreciative sound as the Cat Boomer's hands roamed her torso; the raking of fingertips along her sides revealed that the Lilim was slightly ticklish and the kneading of full breasts revealed that she was nearly as sensitive as Stella was. With that discovery firmly in mind, the Cat Boomer nuzzled between full swells and gave an experimental lick to their underside. When pale skin didn't become flushed or irritated by the roughness of her tongue and *Kira* Miki didn't flinch, she dared to wrap her lips around a rosy nipple. _

__

__

The Lilim gasped, her hands going immediately to red hair to hold Stella in place—not that she had any intention of stopping. Stella ran her tongue around *Kira* Miki's pebbling areola as she shifted, pushing her thigh up between the Lilim's. She bucked and Stella could feel the slickness the motion left on her skin. They moved in tandem, some of the earlier gentleness disappearing as the need for friction intensified, and Stella lavished attention on large, round breasts with teeth and lips and tongue as *Kira* Miki moaned throatily. Was it possible for her to sound as good in bed as she did on stage? There was a musical quality to her pleasurable utterances that made Stella want to hear more. 

The sounds she made, the way she moved... It wasn't appropriate at a time like this, but Stella had to wonder how many people had seen her like this. It was insane to feel jealous when she had no claim over the idol, but tell that to the ugly feeling coiling beneath her breast. 

Stella stilled, but she didn't lift her head. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Mm?" Long eyelashes fluttered open, revealing the heat in violet eyes, and it was all Stella could do not to throw herself at the Lilim. 

"Have you... Done this before?" She was pretty sure she already knew the answer, but she wanted a number. They said curiosity killed the cat, did they not? 

"This is my first time." 

_What!?_ The redhead sat up. "... You're kidding." 

Her expression must have conveyed her shock because *Kira* Miki smiled sheepishly. "Was I any good?" 

"Amazing," Stella said without hesitation. "You've had to have some sort of experience to be that attuned to what makes your partner feel good." 

"Sorry to burst your bubble..." The Lilim toyed with the ends of blue hair. "I referenced what I'd found online and kind of went from there. I've never actually put it into practice until tonight." 

It shouldn't have been, but it was immensely flattering to find out that she was *Kira* Miki's first. Stella's ears twitched, her resolve strengthened. Now, more than ever, she needed to rock the idol's world. 

*Kira* Miki opened her mouth, likely to ask where the random question had stemmed from, only to moan when Stella resumed nuzzling and nipping her breasts. The redhead clutched *Kira* Miki's hips, bringing her sex into firm contact with the thigh Stella had between her legs, and the Lilim began to rock. It felt good—no, _great_ anywhere Stella touched her and she couldn't figure out a logical explanation as to why that was. 

Every time their skin came into contact, the Lilim's processors short-circuited and she could think of nothing else but feeling more of the Cat Boomer against her. Every time that rough, wet tongue lapped over her skin, warmth radiated from the point of contact and shot to the apex of her thighs. She hugged Stella to her, the silken slide of their skin making goosebumps break out on pale skin. The redhead's hands wandered, ghosting over spots she didn’t even know were sensitive, and prompting a litany of throaty sounds from the idol. 

*Kira* Miki had been a stranger to arousal up until she'd heard and seen the way Stella reacted to her touch and now she understood the flood of liquid heat and her elevated heart rate were a result of excitement. Of attraction to Stella Hoshii. A feverish haze descended over her mental processes and *Kira* Miki felt as though she was an observer rather than a participant when she begged, in a husky voice she didn't recognize as her own, "Inside... I want you inside." 

_Oh goodness, had she just said that?_

There was no time to be embarrassed about it as the redhead's hand slid down her body and went immediately to the neat strip of blue curls along the Lilim's lower lips. She stroked them as she kissed her way down the flat of *Kira* Miki's tummy, pausing to nip at a somewhat pronounced hip bone, and then she kissed the Lilim's mons. 

It wasn't a particularly lewd action, but *Kira* Miki's hips twitched hopefully nonetheless. Her body acted of its own volition to spur this particular scenario on, her fingers finding purchase in silky red hair and her legs spreading wider. She heard Stella's breath catch. "You're sure I can't hurt you?" 

*Kira* Miki squirmed. "Yes." 

Stella teased her entrance, each shallow thrust of her finger making the Lilim gasp and buck. "You'll stop me if I do, right?" 

_"Stella!"_

The Cat Boomer chuckled, but she obeyed the urgency in *Kira* Miki's tone and nuzzled blue curls as she pushed her finger into velvet depths. The idol arched and there was a sting of pain as she pulled at red tresses. Stella flicked her tongue out, swiping it over the bundle of nerves at the top of *Kira* Miki's sex. A loud moan proved her assurances to be true and Stella began to lick with gusto as she fingered *Kira* Miki. 

Nothing could have prepared *Kira* Miki for the onslaught of pleasure or the way it made her spiral out of control. She became a being of wanton desire, the need for completion eclipsing all else. It didn't take long before Stella could add a second finger and then a third, the Lilim's pussy responding positively to being filled to the brim. *Kira* Miki cried out hoarsely, releasing Stella's hair in favour of balling up the sheets beneath her as orgasm crashed over her. 

Stella didn't let up, her fingers thrusting powerfully even as the Lilim's inner muscles clenched around them, and her tongue wreaking sweet havoc over *Kira* Miki's clitoris. When a second orgasm followed quickly behind the first and left *Kira* Miki dazed and nearly catatonic, Stella pulled her fingers free and wrapped her arms around the Lilim's thighs, her eager tongue replacing them. *Kira* Miki's arousal was slightly sweet and soon the redhead's chin was drenched with it. Her nose bumped the Lilim's clit as she pushed her tongue as deep as it would go and she felt a shudder run the length of *Kira* Miki's frame as she choked out something that might have been her name or an expletive.

At this point, Stella didn’t really care, surrounded by the smell and taste of the idol's arousal as she was. A purr rumbled in her throat and she reached down to play with herself as she brought her partner swiftly to the edge of climax. *Kira* Miki screamed Stella’s name as she came a third time, and she actually managed to tear the sheets as she clawed at them in an effort to ground herself.

_An advantage of the mutation was having a cat's tireless tongue muscles, as it turned out, and an overstimulated *Kira* Miki eventually had to beg Stella to stop._

... 

"... Can I ask you something?" 

"Oh, um, sure." Gentle petting had lulled Stella into a languid state, but the Lilim's tone made her feel a little more alert. She still felt badly about getting a little carried away earlier. "What's on your mind?" 

"I don't mean to sound selfish, but..." She took a breath and then uttered the rest in a rush, "I don't want this to be a one-time thing." 

Stella blinked. "..." 

*Kira* Miki seemed uncharacteristically... anxious? Her spunky idol façade was gone and in its place was a normal young woman—one who was in unfamiliar territory. 

"And I know being with an entertainer is difficult and I'm rather lacking in the free time category, but I'll try my best to make you happy," *Kira* Miki forged on, practically babbling in an effort to fill the silence. "I've never felt like this before and it's driving me crazy trying to figure out why that is. What I do know is every possible explanation leads back to you." 

"..." 

"But that's not a question, right?" She laughed nervously. "I guess my question is: will you be my girlfriend? ... Please say something before I embarrass myself." 

Stella chuckled at the sullen expression that accompanied the plea, the fondness blooming beneath her breast warming her from head to toe. Without another word, she drew *Kira* Miki to her and pressed a kiss to pouty lips. To hear the Lilim say everything she herself had been thinking was surprising to say the least... but mostly it was cute to hear the idol ramble. 

Sei was never going to believe who she was dating. 


End file.
